Suddenly married!
by Red Crescent
Summary: „But we are going to marry, you know." I stopped moving altogether as I glanced up at him with wide eyes. „Yeah, sure. Marriage." I couldn't help but laugh unbelievingly. How could I take that seriously? He sighed before he shook his head. „Believe it or not, it's going to happen soon. I hope we can get along by then." / Comedy / Romance / Slice of Life / AU-Fic / GxC
1. Sudden change in life

**Suddenly married?! **

_Chapter 1 - Sudden change in life_

Did you know? In anybody's surrounding there's always this one peculiar friend who always has „no luck" and is never satisfied with what he or she has. It's the same with the idiots or arrogant bastards. It doesn't matter where you are, they're probably there too. Haunting you with their foul mouths and stupidity. And then there is someone like me. Someone who shuts her mouth, always smiles and seems to be confident about anything.

You know…I truly, really believed that I had no luck. No, I was pretty sure I was rather unfortunate. But I never ever would have admit that to someone else because who the hell would I be believing that my life was worse than others? Anybody has a weight he has to carry. So I tried to stay positive, I tried to do the best I can do, I tried to fight. When a door shuts then others open up in front of me.

Right?

Right?!

Okay, who the heck was I trying to convince here?!

Honestly I had no idea what the universe was trying to tell me! I got fired two times in a row within one year. One fucking year! I didn't know what my employers wanted from me when they freaking never told me anything! But I forgot: It was easier to not say anything at all and just randomly kick people out just because they can! I was going to be thirty soon, I was still single, I was currently unemployed and I had no romantic relationships I could look forward too!

How should I have enjoyed my current free time if there hadn't been nobody I could spent it with?!

„Chichi, why are you mumbling to yourself?"

„Because I can! Let me be, I'm super angry right now!"

„Yeah…you're always angry…"

„Well yes! Wouldn't you be if you were me? Oh no wait, you would never know, you're your own boss with your own business!" My hand slammed the table in front of me. „I hope every boss drops dead and rots in hell for eternity!"

„You're basically sending me there too with your curse, you know?"

„What? Oh don't be ridiculous, Lunch!" I showed her my most angelic smile. „You don't have any employees, you're not a boss like that. You're just an owner of a cafe. But all the others…." I felt a dark aura rose from within me. „…shall die painfully…"

My blue haired friend sighed as she pressed her little black tray against her torso. „I pretend I didn't hear that insult….But you're mood swings are scary."

I scoffed as I narrowed my eyes. „Look who's talking….you carry a demon within yourself although you have such a sweet face right now. Can I have another one?" I pointed at my empty cup and silently pleaded for my cappuccino. For free, of course. I had no regular income anymore I needed to save money.

„You know, If you want to I can help you out a little bit." Lunch suddenly proposed as she set my cup down minutes later. A little milk-foam dragon decorated my beverage.

„How so?" I took a little sip. I didn't want to ruin her milky art work.

„Well last week your leftover cupcakes were so delicious! Maybe, only maybe, you could bake - „

„No."

„I haven't even finished talking!"

„I know what you want to say. The answer is still no."

„But your cooking and baking skills are so damn good! I don't even want to eat the cakes of my standard bakery anymore."

I grinned as I leaned my chin on my hand. „You have my sympathy. But that is all you get."

Her little hands gestured how she would love to strangle me. „Grr….you're so…so…."

„Lovable? Caring? Sweet?"

„Stubborn!"

„Oh well…I'll take that as a compliment. I haven't heard any the last couple of months. Thanks, dear."

Sitting down on the other side of the table Lunch showed a little pout before she shook her head and tiredly smiled. „Why wouldn't you want to earn a little bit of money by selling your cupcakes? You could even open a food truck. You could be your own boss as well!"

I crossed my arms leisurely and inclined my neck in an apologetic manner. „Before my mother died she had written down any recipe she knew into her notebooks. When I was young she always told me that all of these dishes were meant for ‚loved ones only'. And I would like to respect that. That's all there is to it."

„I take it back. You're not stubborn. Your mind is as hard as a rock."

* * *

At 11 PM Lunch got picked up from her boyfriend and I had nothing else to do then going home. It was getting cold recently. I blew warm breath into my palms as I waited at the bus stop for the last bus to come. Somehow the air smelled like winter. Maybe it was going to start snowing soon? I looked up into the night sky, still blowing my breath into my hands. The lights of the town were so bright you couldn't even say if it was cloudy or clear. In my hometown you easily could see the stars in the night. A screeching sound signalized me that the bus just halted in front of me. The warm air from within formed a light fog as it touched the cold air from the outside world. I welcomed the heat and sat down at the back of the bus, leaning my head against the glass and closing my eyes. I didn't want to see myself mirrored in the windows.

4 weeks until Christmas. What should I get Dad as a present? Another cologne? Not really…I had some savings, but I couldn't afford an expensive gift. Living in the city was costly.

I sighed tiredly. I felt pathetic.

I really failed trying to live on my own, didn't I? I sighed heavily once again as I got out into the freezing cold again. Clutching my scarf I tried to hide my nose behind the fabric as I walked towards my small two-room apartment. My life was going to be pretty dull as long I didn't find another job, wouldn't it?

„Chichi!"

Oh shit.

„Dad?! What the - why are you here?!" A huge shadow crashed into me and squeezed all the air from out of my lungs. I know that love should be given in great gestures but I didn't want to get suffocated like that!

„Dad, I can't breathe!"

„Oh my sweet little girl!" He ignored me. Of course. I felt his beard scratching over my hair as he rubbed my head with his chubby cheek.

„Dad!" I wiggled myself out from his embrace and poked my finger into his belly angrily. I hoped my fingernails would hurt him even a little. „How many times did I tell you not to just show up like that without telling me beforehand?"

„Oh, don't be like that!" He patted my shoulder - or more like hit me - lovingly. „I knew you would be home, you're not working at the moment, are you?"

„That may be true but that doesn't mean I have the nerve to deal with you just because of that. In fact I can't deal with anything right now that causes too much stress! And for god's sake it's almost midnight, what do you want here?"

Before he could answer me I heard a window being opened and my lousy neighbor screamed at the top of her lungs that we should ‚shut the fuck up' and that it she ‚had to wake up early next morning.' Showing her my middle finger I yelled back that she should keep her mouth shut herself and swing her skinny ass back into her apartment.

My Dad continued to smile while he gently pushed me towards his car while I negotiated with my neighbor by throwing a glass bottle towards her window.

My arguments were always quick-witted.

Before the situation could escalate, another gentle push by my father got me into the seat of his car. The door got shut, a cat screamed in the distance, my neighbor threatened to call the cops and suddenly we were on the street with full speed.

Dad coughed up a little before he patted my thigh with his big palm. „Now, were where we?"

I slapped his hand away and saw him pout like a little kid. I hoped my next words were like daggers. „Why. Are. You. Here."

„Uh…well….you see….you're unemployed at the moment."

„Oh thank you for telling me, I almost forgot!" I threw my hands up into the hair only to hit my fingers on the ceiling of the car. Argh!

„And because you have more time now I wanted to get you. You haven't been home for almost a year."

„Why?"

„Because you started to work in the city?"

„Not that!" If I had been a snake my tongue would have come out by now, hissing. „Why did you want to pick me up to visit you now! Like in **now**? It's almost Christmas I would have come sooner or later."

„Uh…." Oh how suspicious. Starting to sweat was definitely super suspicious!

„Dad?" I narrowed my eyes.

„You know….I just missed you. Can't I?" Had he actually tears in his eyes?

Duh, now I felt guilty for yelling at him. I knew he just cared about me, I was his only child and he always had showered me with affection and love.

„No…I mean, yes! Huh….I missed you, too. Maybe you're right. Coming home and getting a peace of mind might actually be a great idea." I sank back into the seat and closed my eyes. Why getting furious over something like this? He probably was right. An environment change would possibly calm me down a bit.

Right?

Right?!

Wait….this seemed like a déjà vu…

* * *

**/Authers note: **

**Hey guys!**

**So I came up with the idea of this Story as I'm currently sitting in a similar boat. And I somehow needed to clear my thoughts by putting everything into words. So the chapters are going to be either short or long, depending on the information I'm trying to write down. Each chapter is more like a little snippet in time holding the plot together. For me it makes it easier to tell it and I hope you all still see the red string behind it.**

**So yes, it is an AU-Fic, but I like their characters, that's why I'm using Chichi and Goku as models again. I can identify myself with her, that's why. ****J**

**You don't need to review, but I appreciate any comment. As I said, I need to write this story in order to understand my own personal situation in a way. And my fantasy helps me ease my worries. **

**Hopefully you all have fun reading it as I'm willing to share my thoughts with you.**


	2. Sudden encounter

_Chapter 2 - Sudden encounter_

Two hours later we arrived back at my old hometown, our house brightly standing right in front of us. Yeah…well. To call it simply a house would have been a little exaggerated. It was in fact more like mansion, my father was something like a duke - what made me into a spoiled rich kid - and yes….I actually hated it.

Surprise!

„Welcome home master!" An old maid ran down the stairs right before the great front door. I smiled at her wrinkled face as she recognized me.

„Miss Chichi! You've come home!"

„I'm home, Tama." I smiled although it probably didn't reach my eye. It was nice being home again but at the same time painful memories started to come back. Ah…I really was followed by bad luck, wasn't I? Maybe coming home wasn't the best idea after all?

The old maid grabbed my hand and clenched it lightly. „I've always made sure your room was prepared. Just in case."

„Thank you, Tama. I really appreciate that." And there never was a need to do that, was there? Why the heck was she even still awake? It was half past three in the morning?!

„I'll go to bed, it's pretty late. Good night, Tama. Good night, Pops." Breathing in deeply I took my first steps into my old house. I had no energy left to let my inner demon explode. I was tired. Oh goodness….I really didn't feel good. And this house was filled with things I didn't want to remember.

* * *

Four hours later I still lay wide awake in my old room.

„Uhh…." I hid my face behind my hands. I felt as if I had been run over by a transporter. The last night had been kinda hectic and unexpected. I came back to the place I had wanted to escape. In the middle of the night! I seriously needed a cup of coffee in peace!

Not caring about the way I looked - hey, I was home alright?! - I slowly walked towards the kitchen, already hearing the first servants shuffling from right to left eagerly to start their daily work. A slight smell of breakfast welcomed me as soon as I opened the door of my final destination.

„Oh yes, coffee…" I almost drooled over the black hot liquid lingering in the glassy pot, not looking right or left. A minute later I enjoyed the beverage and closed my eyes in pure bliss. This felt like heaven!

„Bunnies on a gown up woman. That is quite interesting."

Say what?

Gulping down another sip I turned around and looked into the face of an unknown man wearing a sports outfit and sweating lightly as if he had just come back from a jog. I had to admit, I probably was hit with the most alluring hallucination I had ever had in my entire life. Luckily it didn't take me long to switch back to my shitty old self.

„Who the hell are you?" I blurted out. I always was a pro when it meant to behave like princess in only seconds. That certain arrogance was a gift from god.

„I'm a friend of your father." The handsome - uh I mean arrogant intruder answered leisurely as he came towards me, leaning against the counter I was sitting at.

„A friend?"

„Yes, Ma'm!" He boyishly smiled before he reached his hand over to grab one of the apples which magically were lying in the bowl right beside me. I watched his movement in a daze, analyzing his arm, the hair on his skin and the veins stretching underneath. He was probably training regularly. The sound of him biting into the fruit brought me back to reality.

Maybe the lack of sleep and the stress finally blew my mind?

„I never knew father had a friend like you…"

He chuckled low and the sound tickled down my body until it bundled between my thighs. Goodness! Was I missing a certain intimacy that much? I crossed my legs and faked boredom as I looked at his unruly hair.

„What is so funny?" I huffed at him.

„I'm sorry, but you're exactly as your father had described you." He run his hand through his hair, not hiding the fact that he basically made fun of me. Why the heck was he looking at me like that? And what had my father told him about me anyway?!

„My name's Goku."

„I didn't ask for your name." I stretched my tongue out at him like a little girl.

He laughed warmly. „First the bunny pants, now the tongue. How old are you?"

„First of all, these are my favorite pants!" I pulled on the pink fabric angrily. „Secondly, it is egregious to ask the age of a woman! Has nobody ever taught you some manners?"

„Nope!" He grinned before he took another bite of the apple. I couldn't help myself but ogle as his lips caressed the skin of the fruit again. Shit, he saw me looking…. „Want some?" He stretched the apple towards my face.

„Hell no!" I wrinkled my nose. What was wrong with this man? No wait. What was wrong with me?!

„Miss Chichi?!" Suddenly a surprised voice interrupted us and I turned around only to look into the shocked eyes of our old chef.

„George!" I wildly smiled at him, set my cup down and ran towards him. I welcomed his big hug with pleasure. „It is so good to see you again!"

George was like the uncle I never had. „Sweetie, you're back? Since when? Why haven't I heard any of it?" He patted my head like he had used to when I was a child. The wrinkles on his eyes had become deeper but other than that he just looked the same.

„I've just come back. It was rather spontaneous."

He eyed me intensely before he spoke his next words. „Your father?"

„You bet!" My hands flew to my hips as I stood there in my ‚can-you-believe-it?'-posture. „He just popped up in the middle of the night and kidnapped me!"

The shattering laugh of George echoed through the kitchen as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders. „I'm happy you're here." He glanced over my head and grinned at the man behind me.

„Mister Goku! Early as always I see."

„Leave the honorifics George, we're on our own." The man smiled as he came towards us. In an instant George changed his posture and the both of them greeted each other with a rather, what I would call ‚manly handshake'. In fact they just smacked each other's palms together as if they wanted to arm wrestle.

I felt rather left out as soon as they started to talk about sports. How come they were so intimate with each other? It was rather uncharacteristic for George to make friends with strangers this fast. I mean, I hadn't seen this man once. What happened the last year I was absent? I pouted and bit my lip as I drifted off in my thoughts. I just couldn't figure it out in the blink of a moment.

I wasn't surprised some stranger was making himself home in my home. Why? Simply because I didn't care. I was used to never be alone in that house. Someone always was running in the hallways, preparing stuff and Dad often had business partners stay overnight. It never was quiet. Ever!

„You still there?" A big hand waved in front of my nose and I blinked a few times before my eyes focused on the person in question.

„I'm standing right in front of you, of course I'm still there. Idiot." My childish answer made George chuckle while that Goku-guy stopped his hand from moving right to left right before my face.

„Still as feisty as ever! Glad to know the big city didn't change my little missus."

„Why would I want to change? I couldn't care less what others think about me. I am who I am." I grinned as I pulled my hairband out and let my hair fall freely before rearranging my messy bun. „Hey….can I use the kitchen today? I want to calm myself down a bit and do something!"

„You don't need my permission." George waved my worries aside. „You can come in here whenever you want to. In fact, sometimes I believe your cooking is better than mine!"

I smiled before pressing a light kiss on his cheek. „Don't be ridiculous and thanks for the compliment."

Turning to the other man I reverted to my snotty self and narrowed my eyes. „It was….nice….meeting you." I bowed as I was taught and left with proud steps the room only to stumble over my own feet. Great. There it went, my cool leave. Before anyone could say anything I basically ran away with an embarrassed feeling in my stomach. The last thing I could hear was George saying I was cute and another voice agreeing with a low „Hn."

After that I stumbled again and landed with my nose flat on the ground. Maybe I shouldn't have come back home after all.

* * *

A few hours later I hummed to myself as I stood in the kitchen and baked a simple strawberry cake with whipped cream. That was the cake my Mom always had baked for me on my birthdays. I simply loved it! I smiled to myself as I decorated it and continued to hum the song I heard in my head. Ah, this was nice once in a while! I could finally distract myself.

„Chi!" Suddenly my father yelled happily from behind. „There you are! I've been missing you the whole day!" He patted my head before he tried to stick his finger into the pot with the cream. I slapped his hand away before he could reach it and ignored his pout.

„Where else should I be?"

„Yeah right…" I saw him shaking his fingers before he rubbed his hurting hand a little. „So….have you met Goku already?"

I looked up confused before focusing on the cake again. The happy feeling I had was gone in an instant. Why did he want to know **that**?

„Unfortunately." I answered honestly as I finished the decoration and put the the cake into the fridge before facing my father. „Why do you want to know?" Uwah, my voice sounded really cold!

„Hmm just because…you know….he's more or less living here and…I wanted to make sure the two of you get along."

„Why should we? He's your business buddy, not mine. I don't care about him living here. The house is big enough for me to evade him. Sooner or later I'm the one leaving either way. You know I have to start looking for a new job the upcoming year, my apartment's not for free." I undid my apron and hung it back to its original place before starting to leave the kitchen. Daddy followed me eagerly.

„Ah about that. Do you really have to leave again? I mean, you're not really happy living in the city, are you?"

I stopped and turned around to shot an evil glare into his direction. Aha, I should have known.

„Dad, I don't think this is the right time to talk about this. Furthermore we had had this kind of talk a year ago, remember?"

„But sweety, aren't you lonely all by yourself? Why not moving back in? You know, we miss you very much. It just doesn't feel right when there's no female in the house….And, I mean this thing with Yamcha is in the past now and…maybe it's best to forget and start over?"

Yeah, I really should have known….I felt a certain anger rise inside of me and I couldn't stop the next words from coming out of my mouth.

„You know exactly why I cannot stay here longer than needed! It feels like a prison, Dad! It always has! I want to make something with my own two hands and not living off from you. I'm just standing in your shadow if I did that. " I sighed as I suddenly felt a headache coming up. „And why for god's sake do we have to have this conversation about Yamcha again? Of course it is long in the past now, but…it still hurts having to remember, okay?"

„But Chi…" I held my hand up and interrupted whatever he had wanted to tell me.

„No, don't say anything anymore. As soon as Christmas is over I'm gonna leave again. Don't make me repeat myself. If you do, I'm gone. Immediately." With that I turned around and stormed away from him. But once I moved around the next corner I crashed right into a shadow. My nose got squished against a soft wall and I felt myself stumble back two steps soon afterwards.

„Woah! Slowly, slowly!" I felt two big warm hands grabbing my shoulder. „Wandering without looking ahead, are we? You okay?"

I held my hurting nose as I looked up. Unconsciously the first sound that left my throat was a rather stressed sigh as I gazed up into the face of Goku. Yeah, right….Who said the house was big enough to evade him? I shook his hands off and increased the distance between us. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets, analyzing my face with hooked eyebrows. „Did something happen? You look irritated."

„Oh, really?" I hissed, still rubbing my nose as the pain slowly subsided.

„What's wrong?"

„Doesn't concern you, does it? We don't know each other. I don't have to tell you. Now, if you could move…" I gestured him to move to the side.

„Hmm, I don't know." He moved his hands until he could lock his fingers behind his head.

„What? How to move?" I wanted to press myself through the opening between him and the wall but he lessened the distance in an instant. First left, then right. I rolled my eyes. „Could you PLEASE just leave me alone? I don't want to have anything to do with my father's so-called friends!" I wanted to yell at him so badly! Oh, that frustrating feeling was…grrah!

„Then why don't we become friends as well? That would solve the problem, wouldn't it?"

„Has anybody ever told you that you're an idiot?!"

„Repeatedly!" He grinned boyishly and I felt my heart make a little hop at the sight. I ignored it.

„No thank you, I don't want to be friends with you. Now move!" I tried to push him out to the way now but he just stood there like a massive rock. And the feeling of his manly figure under my fingertips wasn't helping at all.

„Too bad, that's going to make things harder in the future." He inclined his head, made a little pout and closed his eyes as if he had to think about something.

„Why should it?" By now I tried to push him to the side by using my shoulder and a little bit of strength. To no avail. For god's sake!

„Wouldn't friendship benefit our future relationship?" he suddenly stated, making me stop in the middle of my assault of him kicking out of the way.

„What future relationship? There's going to be none."

„But we are going to marry, you know."

I stopped moving altogether as I glanced up at him with wide eyes.

„Did you just say marry?"

„Yeah.

„Who?

„The both of us."

„Marry?"

„Yes."

„Me and you?"

„Yes."

„Ha Ha! What is this? A bad joke?"

„Nope."

„Is there a hidden camera somewhere?" I looked around but other than the empty corridor there was nothing.

„…ha ha…yeah, sure. Marriage." I couldn't help but laugh unbelievingly. How could I take that seriously?

He sighed before he shook his head. „Believe it or not, it's going to happen soon. I hope we can get along by then." With that he gently patted my head and finally moved to the side but all I could do was stand there paralyzed, my gaze glued to the floor. My heart got heavy inside my chest and long gone memories started to come back to the surface. What the fuck…?!

„DAAAAAAAAAD?!"

I believe my voice was heard on the other side of the planet.


	3. Sudden proposal

_Chapter 3 - Sudden proposal_

It was a joke. No, it was more than that. It was a nightmare! As I had come with nothing there was nothing for me to pack. I just stood there with my little handbag, ready to leave the house.

„Chichi?" My father was walking right beside me, looking like a kid who didn't know what it had done wrong.

„I'm leaving. I'm gone. I'm not going to come back. That's it." I repeatedly said those words like a mantra as I tried to reach my destination: the front door.

„But sweety…

„No, you lied to me. Don't ever talk to me again…."

„But if you could just listen to me for a second."

„I don't want to listen to your excuses!" I stopped as I looked at my father with cold eyes. „You lied to me! You had this all planned! You were happily selling me to a man I don't even know, in hope your business would grow. It was all a lie, everything was nothing more than-„

„A job offer!" A voice suddenly interrupted my angry speech and I saw a blue haired woman come through the front door. She smiled happily at me as she rearranged her white blazer. I couldn't help but not say anything as I was too occupied understanding everything that was happening. Who the heck was **she** now?

„Mister Ox, thank you for welcoming me here." She bowed as she looked at my father who was probably just as surprised as I was, judging from his facial expression. „Now Miss Chichi…" she plugged at her gloves as she slowly removed them from her hands. „…based on your behavior I believe Goku said more than he should have, right? That idiot…." She rolled her eyes before she focuses her gaze on me again. „Don't let what this dumbass told you bother you."

I had to learn how to speak again as the three of us stood there in absolute silence. Not letting it bother me? What? Seriously? Was this woman totally out of her mind?! I was about to open my mouth as her words suddenly clicked in my head.

"A...job offer?" I repeated, totally confused by now. The blue haired looked at me with a professional business smile plastering her face as she crossed her arms and nodded slightly. I had to pinch the root of my nose as I felt another wave of a strong headache approach.

"Miss Chichi, would you like for me to explain the details? If it isn't too much of a hassle I would like to speak to you in a more..." she made a short gesture with her hands "...appropriate environment and not on the hallway of the house for everybody to hear."

As if on cue my father moved in a slight panic, rubbing his hands as he bowed towards the stranger.

"Bulm- I mean Miss Briefs, maybe we should move this talk to my office upstairs. If you would please follow me..."

"No, wait a second!" I lifted my finger with my other hand as I still massaged the root of my nose with my eyes closed. I felt the both of them stare at me in wonder.

"You said this is a job offer?" Now I looked at the woman my father addressed as Miss Briefs.

"Well, yes."

"Marrying that man, that is."

"Obviously."

"Just a job offer."

"See it as a temporary contract."

"So we're not talking about a real marriage, right?"

"..."

"Right?!"

"As I said before, Miss Chichi. I rather talk to you in a more appropriate environment in order to discuss further details." With that she turned around and gestured my father to lead the way. And what did I do?

I wondered why the hell I was even following them.

Ten minutes later the three of us sat across from each other, three steaming cups of tea standing on the little table right in front of us. The woman introduced herself as Bulma Briefs, proprietress of a wedding planning company called **Four Seasons Ltd.** She currently started doing business with my Dad hoping to increase and benefit their partnership by giving me this peculiar job offer.

"Why does it have to be me?" the question left my mouth before I even could think about it. The blue haired woman smiled before she sat her cup back down with a clattering sound.

"Planning a wedding is not just planning a wedding. It is more like planning the start of a future together. How would our customers react if they know that even our own partners and employees are living 'happily ever after' due to **Four Seasons Ltd.** arranging their wedding?"

"So this is all for marketing? You attract more customers and my Dad..." I glanced at him "...gets more pairs to book our home as location?"

"It's a classical win-win situation."

"Bullshit." I thought as I looked into her shocked eyes. Oups, did I say that aloud?

"Care to explain your opinion?"

"You tell me to have a fake marriage. Your idea is nothing but a lie." I stated matter of factly.

"Marketing never had to be 100% true. That's why we call it marketing."

"And what if the temporary contract ends? I'm going to get a divorce? What do your clients think then?"

"The exception proves the rule."

"I don't have to be faithful to my husband neither does he to me. What if we find somebody to love for real?" I started threatening her now, I knew. But this whole talks about marrying a stranger as a marketing action was just ridiculous!

Miss Briefs threw a pile of papers on the table. She was rather irritated by now, I could tell. She flared her nostrils as she narrowed her eyes and looked at me while tapping the document with her index finger. "This contract contains everything you need to know including duration, terms and conditions as well as contraventions. Cheating is one of them, by the way. Goku already signed his contract, he is aware of the consequences." I snatched the document and scanned threw it quickly.

"Duration...5 years?!" I shrieked as I looked at my father and Miss Briefs with wide eyes. They can't be serious. I scanned further, my heart beating nervously as I mumbled the words I read "...living conditions...payment conditions...affairs prohibited..." I felt a cold sweat run down between my shoulder blades as I went on further and further.

"In case of pregnancy?!" The smirk on the blue haired woman's face got wider and wider. I couldn't tell if my face got red because of the anger I felt or the embarrassment.

"You see Chichi, it took me awhile to cover everything with this contract but my lawyers were very careful to not miss anything."

"Not to miss anything?" I snorted as I looked at them in disbelieve." What if I don't sign?"

"Then..." my father suddenly spoke with a sad voice "...I'm afraid we're going to be bankrupt at the end of next year and all our employees have to leave."

"What?" Why haven't I heard of that till now? "Bankrupt? How?" I had trouble to find the right words. My father obviously never talked to me about business but I had never guessed it was that bad. I thought he had reserves?!

He fidgets his index finger as he looked at me with sad eyes. "I had to pay Yamcha an extraordinary amount of money after you left and called off the engagement. It was part of the contract...I'm sorry I never told you. But it was my fault and I didn't want to burden you more."

I felt a familiar _Peng!_ in my chest as I nodded in fake understanding.

Yamcha was it.

It was always Yamcha.

I regained my focus as a pen was presented to me by Bulma Briefs. She had a soft look on her face. "Your Dad is an acquaintance of my own father. Your and my mother had been best friends in college and I wanted to do something for your family at least once. Now it is up to you to take my offer and do something for those who are dear to you."

Do you know what happens when your brain fuses in one instant?

Exactly.

Your grab that pen and sign the contract.


	4. Sudden panic

_Chapter 4 - Sudden panic_

Remember what I told you in the beginning? Bingo! I absolutely believed that I was the most unfortunate person in the whole world! Not that I would have cried about that to anyone...probably.

But after the last days I was sure that my life was worse than from other people. By far worse!

I noticed I had started to develop the bad habit of nibbling my fingers nervously ever since signing the contract of my new...job.

A shiver ran up and down my spine. Somehow it felt weird calling it a job offer. Was it even considered a job? I practically sold myself to the demon!

Pulling my hair I went around in circles, totally at a loss. Was it the right decision? No, probably not because I did it on an impulse. Could I still cancel it? Urgh...no, I didn't want to destroy everybody's future because of my fear.

"Ahhhhh..." I loudly sighed as I slumped down with shivering hands covering my face. "What did I do...?"

A knock on my door brought my brain back to reality. "Come in." I silently allowed, not looking up and remaining in my current position on the floor.

"Are you...alright?" a male voice questioned rather unsure. I glanced at my new made fiancé through my fingers, a slight growl escaping my lips.

"Do I look as if I am?" I sneered, ignoring how he closed the door and sat down beside me. As soon as I felt his body heat I robbed away from him, trying to not sit too close.

"What do you want?" I hissed trying not to look at his face.

"Checking on you. You haven't come out of your room for three days. Everybody was getting worried."

I snorted as I glanced at him. "And they send you to look? Why? Because we're engaged now?" Bleh, the word tasted like vinegar.

He inclined his neck as he crossed his arms in front of his massive chest. "No, I believe they sent me because I function as an easy sacrifice. I think they're scared of you killing them but they can obviously handle it when it's done to me."

I decided to let his answer uncommented. I a way...he was right. We sat there in absolute silence and I saw him analyzing my room.

How the heck could he handle the situation so calmly? Wasn't he nervous at all?!

"Why did **you** sign it? The contract I mean." My curiosity got the better of me and I drew his attention back to me.

"Hmm...because I felt like it."

"You...WHAT?" I fully turned around now, looking at him with wide eyes. Here I was sitting on the floor, my mind going in circles because the future of the whole staff was weighing on my shoulders and he had just felt like it?! What the heck?

He grinned as he rubbed his head with one hand. "You know, I'm going to be 31 soon, I thought it was time to move on and the thought about having a married life felt like a thrilling adventure. So I just went with it."

"A thrilling adventure." I repeated in disbelieve before I felt myself cry. My future husband was an idiot! Good looking but an idiot!

His big warm hand started to rub my back soothingly. I was too tired to slap him away, and I somehow did welcome his comfort. I haven't had someone rub my back for a long, long time. "Sorry, I guess that's doesn't apply to you, does it?"

I didn't say anything as I told myself to not lean into his touch too much.

"Maybe it's easier for you to get used to me by thinking that I'm your ally! I'm helping you, you're saving your family, I get to get my adventure and it's a win-win!"

"Saying something like that aloud sounds so stupid." I cried out desperately while I couldn't help myself but laugh a little.

"Ah, you smiled, I win." I heard him say before he suddenly pushed my nose into his chest and leaned his chin on my head. Yeah, I know we were both old enough and the time of giggling and feeling embarrassed while touching people of the opposite sex was long gone but I still went stiff. I didn't know him, I just knew his name and that was it. Was it appropriate to touch each other like that? No wait a second...did his adventure include intimacy as well? I gulped audibly before I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away again, not daring to look into his eyes.

"I still don't want to be friends with you." My princess-like arrogance came to the surface again as I started to count with my fingers. "So, no touching, no cuddling, no kissing, no making out, no hugging, no fancy nicknames , no patting my head, thigh, knee, back, arm or any other body part that can be patted, no holding hands, no intertwining fingers or anything similar, no sleeping together, no – "

His hand on my mouth silenced me and I saw him sigh in defeat. "I get it, I get it. You want to get to know me without getting to know me. Sure, sure princess."

The feeling of his warm hand still lingered on my face as soon as he leaned back. I gulped once again audibly before I added "No putting your hand on my mouth."

He rolled his eyes as he stood up and gestured me to take his hand. I ignored it and stood up by myself. Throwing my messy hair behind my shoulder I walked past him, the panic I had felt was gone for the moment. I silently had to congratulate him. He obviously knew how to handle me.

I bit my lip as I didn't want my heart to start hopping again.

"You really like those bunny pants, don't you?" he suddenly said behind me, his voice sounding as if he disapproved of them and I had to correct myself. He didn't know how to handle me; he just basically understood how to tease me.

"Yes, I like them very much, be prepared to see them non-stop on me. For the whole five years. These pants and I are meant to be together forever!" Stretching my tongue out at him I slightly grinned as I saw him chuckle. Well, maybe I **could** get along with him. As colleagues of course. We were sitting in the same boat after all. I mean, 5 years couldn't be that long.

5 years were gone in the blink of an eye.

5 years were...

Puh, 5 years sounded...

Oh god, 5 years!

I felt another wave of cold sweat starting to cover my body. What was I going to do for the next 5 years?!

He grabbed my hand and held it firmly in his own as if he had felt my panic rise to its surface again.

"Your ally, remember?" he smiled.

"No holding hands, remember?" I stammered, but my voice was too small to be heard. He just laughed as he dragged me behind him. "Sure, sure princess."


	5. Sudden realization

**Chapter 5 - Sudden realization**

_C_hristmas was approaching and Miss Briefs – she offered me to call her Bulma – was currently a guest. I was trying to distract myself by decorating the house with fancy Christmas decoration, totally ignoring the stares of the staff. I knew they appreciated what I did for them but as they knew my temper, they were obviously too afraid to say anything to me. Not that I had a right to complain, I knew myself the best. I probably wouldn't have come up with a nice response and just bellowed a nasty command like "forget it!" or "don't talk about it!" right at their faces. I sighed audibly as I felt myself make a pout. Who would have thought that I actually appreciated the alliance of the tall spiky haired man beside me as he tried to wrap the tinsel around the staircase railing as I had instructed him to? For the past three weeks I slowly allowed him to introduce himself. Obviously it was inevitable when you lived under the same roof. I got the feeling he could function as an ally. But my brain wasn't able to form any other imagination beyond that.

I guess at that point I hadn't even realized that I was getting married to him, it still felt surreal.

"There, done!" Goku suddenly smiled as he let me examine the chaos he had created. I could tell by looking at his unsure smile that he didn't like the outcome as much as I did.

"Aha..." was all I could say. "You know, you have some in your hair." I noticed as I removed some golden strings from his black locks. Surprisingly it was soft to the touch despite the look. I felt another pout as I told myself again just who this guy was and why I was connected with him in the first place. He was just a colleague, just a rather awkward business relationship. Maybe if the both of us had met differently...

The sound of a photograph being taken brought me back to the here and now. Shoot...I was still caressing his hair.

"Ah, you're already acting like newlyweds!" Bulma suddenly clapped her hands in delight. "I knew the two of you would match perfectly as marketing material! Excellent, excellent!"

Snatching my hand away I narrowed my eyes and sent flying daggers towards the blue haired woman.

"Did you just take a picture?"

"Oh, I can see it already!" she ignored me looking at her mobile. "The flyer, perfect for a romantic winter wedding for young couples...colors should be red and gold...yes, very noble and elegant...perfect contrast to the both of you caressing each other while decorating..." she stood still before she dashed away in seconds. "I have to make a phone call right away!"

"Hey!" My mouth was wide open as I looked at Goku who was examining his failure again as if Bulma never had been here in the first place.

"Did she just take a picture of us?!"

"What?" he finally turned towards me again. Was this man dumb by coincidence or did he do that on purpose? "Ah...Probably."

Nope, he just simply didn't care. "Why isn't it pissing you off?"

"Eh? Why should it?" he lifted his eyebrows up in wonder. "Isn't it our job to look like newlyweds? Besides..." he grinned boyishly. "I enjoy our time together already! Can't wait to start the real deal."

"The-the real deal?"

"Of course!" he laughed in delight. "I knew it would be an adventure worth trying!"

I just felt another vein pop up on my forehead.

"You know what? You're both pissing me off!" I threw the tinsel I had in my own hands at his face and covered him with the golden stuff once again. There he had it! Now he could get it off of himself!

"Aw, you're already acting like newlyweds..." my father suddenly yelled from the top of the stairs, making my head snap up to look at him. I wasn't the only one looking I noticed as all the other staff members suddenly turned their gazes towards me. His loud voice had echoed through the whole hallway. I felt my left brow twitch angrily.

"Dad..." I growled loud enough for him to hear. "Could you mind your own business and GET BACK INTO YOUR OFFICE!"

"Sure sweety!" He agreed hastily and I heard him shut the door. Everyone except Goku suddenly was gone as well and I finally was free from the stares.

I was surrounded by idiots! I buried my face behind my hands, rubbed my tired eyes and made a meditation sign by pressing my middle finger against my thumb. I slowly breathed out and whispered "Ohm" to myself before I finally opened up my eyes again. Only to be granted by the sight of Goku battling with the tinsel like a little child. The distressed look on his face caught me by surprise and I couldn't hold in the laughter crawling up my throat.

"Pfft!" I snorted before I covered my mouth with my palm. He shot me a puppy gaze and I toppled over as I started to chuckle and laugh out loud to my heart's content.

"You're making fun of me..." he winced as he plucked another golden string from his head.

"Aw, did that hurt your feelings?" I said in fake understanding as I dried the tears that had come out while laughing so hard.

"That's not a way to treat your husband, is it?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I rolled my eyes. Amazing how someone could destroy the atmosphere by saying just one word. "You just had to say the h-word now, didn't you?" I crossed my arms angrily.

"Aw, did that hurt **your** feeli–?" he started to imitate me with a playful grin on his face but I smacked his chest with my fist automatically before he could even finish talking.

"Ow! Violent woman..." he pouted while rubbing the spot I just had hit. I could tell that it hadn't hurt him that much.

"That's what you get, live with it." I hissed before I signalized him to move towards me. "Bend your head a little, I'll get it if off for you." He obeyed silently as I removed string by string from his hair.

Once I was finished I stepped back a little feeling myself blush as he smiled a small thank you.

"Well, thanks for helping with the decoration. See ya!" I excused myself suddenly before he could pat my head with his big warm hand. I had told him permanently not to do that but he just wouldn't listen!

"Hey, Chi." He wasn't able to follow the rule with me not giving any nicknames either. I sighed as I turned around. Faking ignorance I swallowed down the feeling I got from looking into his black eyes – I've told myself over and over again not to do that! But that was something **I** wasn't able to do. Those eyes were dangerous. I had to prepare myself in order to survive those upcoming years...

"Chi?" he brought my thoughts back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"You know we have a meeting this afternoon, did you forget?"

I blinked confused. "Meeting? What kind of meeting?"

"About the upcoming wedding preparations. Bulma said so this morning." His hands vanished inside of his pockets. He did that a lot, didn't he? I shook my head – what was wrong with me? Focus, Chichi! I had to focus!

"Wedding preparations? I thought we weren't going to...you know...do **that** before spring?" I tried to sound as professional as I could.

"I think she changed plans again." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled contently. Yeah right, I forgot that he didn't care either way.

"Again?" I groaned as I shifted my gaze towards the ceiling in distress. In the last days Bulma had changed location of the church, type of the dress, the table decoration and whatnot numerous times! Even the cake had been redesigned 8 times already!

The more she changed it the more I couldn't realize that this was actually going to be a **real** wedding with me being the **bride**. It felt like the wedding of somebody else and I was a member of the planning team. A light chuckle brought my concentration back to Goku.

"Don't worry, she had been like that ever since. In the end she probably sticks with her original plan, so don't let it bother you so much."

"How long do you know each other anyway?" I suddenly blurted out as a light jealousy filled me up. Not that it mattered...

"Buls?" he inclined his neck as he thought. "Hmm...I believe ever since I was ten? Don't know for sure."

"Huh...I see." I nodded, not really understanding myself. I couldn't place the feeling I got from that information. The tickle of his hand cupping my cheek surprised me and I jumped back at the contact.

"Geez!" I huffed. "I've told you not to do that, god damn it!"

"Ah sorry, Chi. I did it without realizing. My body just moved on its own." He held his hands up in an apologetic manner. I narrowed my eyes.

"But uhm..." he continued saying as he pointed downwards. "You keep holding on to me I thought you wanted me to comfort you." I followed the direction his finger pointed to as I witnessed my hand holding firmly the hem of his shirt in a tight grip. I let go immediately, my face burning up. Obviously the both of us had started doing things without realizing much.

Where was the hole that could swallow me up when I needed it?


	6. Sudden confusion

_**Chapter 6 – Sudden confusion**_

_Bzz Bzz_

_Bzz Bzz_

The vibration of my mobile woke me up in the middle of the night. Not that I actually was asleep though. Getting a good night rest was becoming harder and harder ever since I had lost my job a second time. And with everything else going on, my life felt like pure chaos. I wondered what was going to happen to me the second I was alone with my thoughts. Everything was just a horrible mess...

_Bzz Bzz_

_Bzz Bzz_

I growled. Who would want anything from me at 2 AM? I mouthed a silent insult at whoever had the nerve to disturb me as I picked up my phone and glanced at the caller.

"Number unknown...the hell?!" I had the habit of talking to myself when I was greatly irritated. I declined to pick it up and threw my phone onto the other side of my mattress before I turned around and snuggled deeper into my pillow as minutes before.

_Bzz Bzz_

_Bzz Bzz_

My eyes snapped open. "Are you serious?!" I grabbed the mobile once again but I still saw that the number was unknown. My finger moved upon the screen and I declined for the second time. I stared at the little monitor, the light of the screen giving my surrounding a soft bluish touch. He or she wouldn't dare...?

_Bzz Bzz_

_Bzz Bzz_

My head fell forward landing softly on my blanket and I felt my temper rise. My thumb swiftly moved to the left and I bellowed loudly into my phone. "What?! It's 2 freaking AM in the morning! Who is it?"

"Chichi? Is that you?" a female voice suddenly breathed out. It sounded as if the person – whoever it was – was relieved to hear my voice. But I was too annoyed to actually take notice of that.

"Who else should it be? This is my number you're calling!"

"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried! I haven't seen you for weeks! Not being able to get in touch, no information, no nothing! Do you have any idea how worried we have been! You were just gone suddenly!"

"Wait a minute..." I massaged the root of my nose. "Lunch? Is that you?"

"Of course it is me you stupid bitch!" Ah, that demon-like insult just sounded like her. Yeah, her mood swings were really scary. I actually almost saw her right before my inner eyes yelling into her phone right now. I couldn't help but smile as I heard her stifle a cry soon afterwards.

"Where are you? I have waited for you to contact me but you didn't! And now I just get this wedding invitation and I – "

"You did what?" I interrupted her as I stood up from my bed and glanced around my darkened room.

"Your invitation, I got it today. Chi, why haven't I heard anything from you? I never knew you were in a relationship with someone. Not just that, in fact you were engaged? Luckily Tenshinhan knew someone from your former workplace, that's how I got to know your mobile number. You never cared to tell me such details!"

"Because I was seeing you every day, there never was the need to tell you." I hastily said, still trying to understand what she just had told me.

"And your engagement? Is that the same as exchanging numbers?"

"Lunch, listen!" I tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person. But honestly it is not what you think it is. This is merely a mistake."

"The wedding invitation is a mistake? Did someone play a prank on you, or...?"

"No the wedding is real although it's fake."

"...what?"

I sighed. Having to explain it really was difficult, wasn't it? "I've only been engaged since almost four weeks! And this marriage is not a real marriage but a job offer, okay? I'm currently at my old hometown helping my father with his business. I did a few things in the past and now I have to correct my mistakes. This wedding is a way to help him recover."

"Chichi...did you **consume** anything illegal?"

"What? No!" I ruffled my hair as I started to walk up and down. The moon gave me enough light to not bump into anything in my room. How should I explain it to her so that she knew I knew what I was doing? No wait a second...I didn't know what I was doing actually. I hadn't figured that out yet.

"Do you know him?" she suddenly wanted to know and I halted in my tracks.

"Not really. I only got to know him four weeks ago as well. But we're trying to form something like an alliance. He's nice though, don't worry."

"So Tenshinhan doesn't have to beat him up?"

I chuckled warmly at her idea. "No, he doesn't. But who knows what's happening the next five years? Maybe there's going to be an opportunity."

"Five years?"

"That's the minimal duration of the contract. Afterwards it's going to lengthen automatically by one year until either of us wants a divorce."

"Wow. Sounds tough."

And neither of us knew what to say afterwards. It wasn't until Lunch excused herself for calling so late. She thanked me for the invitation and she promised to come. I promised her to call her more often from now on and half an hour later I cut the connection and stood still until the light of my mobile went off.

Bulma had sent out the invitations without consulting us beforehand, hadn't she? What a way to start this year's Christmas. I shook my head in disbelief. Had Goku known? What if he got phone calls in the middle of the night as well? I nibbled my lower lip in confusion. Why should it matter to me? I climbed onto my bed again and covered myself completely with my blanket. I tried to tell myself not to be bothered by it. It was clear that sooner or later the first people outside of the house had to know about this arrangement. Although it still felt weird. Why now all of a sudden?

Sitting up abruptly I threw the blanket away again as I remembered the last meeting we had. Bulma had told us she wanted to have the wedding as a new Years special thing. But I didn't give a shit about that because before that she wanted to have a flower power rosy Spring wedding, and before that she wanted to have a starry night-sky glittery wedding, and before that she wanted to have a traditional Japanese like wedding with me in a kimono and Goku in a haori, and before that she –

I rubbed my face. So a new Years special thing it was. I groaned audibly before I stood up and stomped out of my room. If he was my ally I had the responsibility to inform him, right?

I didn't bother to knock once I stood before his room; a light snoring welcomed me as soon as I opened the door and closed it silently behind me. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Moving over to his bed I noticed him lying on his back, the blanket only covered his calves and feet, the rest was free to see. One arm was positioned above his head the other was over his stomach. He was a messy sleeper. And – I felt my cheeks burn as I slowly recognized that he wasn't wearing a shirt – he liked to sleep half naked. His pants hung low and a soft line of hair just right under his belly button let me only think about the place it was guiding to. I gulped audibly as I switched my eyes to his face again. Lifting my shaking fingers I still had the urge to wake him up and tell him about the invitation.

I touched his upper arm – the one which was lying over his stomach – and started to shake him awake a little.

"Goku." I whispered. No reaction.

"Goku!" I hissed a little louder. Still no reaction.

"Wake up!" I poked his cheek lightly. His brows twitch and he suddenly shifted his body and turned himself onto his stomach. Now I clearly could check out his backside and I had to bite the inner side of my cheek as I squeezed my eyes shut. Kyaa! Even on his lower back he had some soft looking hair which lightly ended in a thin line towards his butt! A shudder ran through my body and I hated myself for it. Stupid hormones, for god's sake!

Placing both of my – now sweaty – hands on his upper body I started to shake him again. I came here because I had something to tell him!

"Wake up, for god's sake!" I pleaded slightly angry now as I couldn't and wouldn't bite into his shoulder blade as my inner female demon wanted me to do. And before I could start slapping him lightly he suddenly turned on his side and his eyes flattered open.

"Chichi?" He mumbled his voice hoarse as he had been sleeping until now. "What...why...?" he lifted himself up a little as he looked at me, totally confused. "What time is it?"

"About 3 AM." I explained in a matter of fact and watched him rub his eyes tiredly.

"Why are you here? Couldn't sleep?" as if on cue he suddenly made way and patted the spot beside him. I looked at his hand which patted the bed and then back at him. I decided to ignore his gesture as well as the arousal inside my stomach. The fact that a certain spot between my thighs suddenly started to react wasn't helping at all, though.

"I have to tell you something." I tried to sound as cool as I could.

"Tell me something? Now?" his head flopped back into his pillow and he sighed heavily before he looked at me again. "Tell me what?"

"Bulma sent out the invitations without telling us beforehand. I just got a call from a friend of mine; she was absolutely devastated because of that!" Okay, that was a lie. But I thought giving it more drama would make it seem more troublesome.

"And I thought you wanted to give me a special Christmas gift..." he mumbled and I blinked a few times at his statement. What was he thinking about?

"Why would I give you a present in the middle of the night?" Now I was rather confused.

"Never mind." He smiled before he propped himself up on his arm again in order to look at me. "Thank you for telling me about the invitations. I had no idea she would move so fast. Buls really tends to make quick decisions once she made up her mind."

"It's troublesome! I feel stupid for not knowing." I couldn't help but pout as I sat down on the floor beside his bed, my arms lying comfortably on his mattress.

"I know." He stated before he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear. The movement was too quick for my brain to follow and I wasn't sure if I should scold him for that or not. I decided to let it slide. But only this time!

"So I wanted to let you know. I don't want my ally to have phone calls in the middle of the night like I did, not knowing what was going on." I laid my chin down on my arms as I looked at him. His hand was still caressing my hair. I had the feeling my eyes grew heavier any minute. Amazing, I hadn't had that kind of calm feeling for a long time. So that's what it feels to be tired?

"Was it your friend from the city? An old colleague?" he wanted to know, not stopping his movements.

"No, she's the owner of a café I like to go to. She makes super delicious cappuccino. Maybe we can go there sometime together? I think you would like her."

"Hn." He just commented but I wanted to switch back to the main reason I was here in the first place.

"Hey Goku...it is troublesome, isn't it? Bulma deciding things on her own. We have the right to know as well. It's still our wedding, although it's a fake one." I tried to blink but I closed my eyes for a short moment, enjoying his fingers combing through my hair before I opened them up again. I realized that I did what I had wanted to do; now it was time to move back to my own room. But...Why wouldn't my body move?

"Yeah, it's troublesome." He agreed although it was funny the way he said it. Somehow his voice sounded so far away...and my body suddenly felt so light and warm. Wait a second! Were my eyes closed? Was this a dream? Ah, that must be it. I probably wanted to tell him as quick as possible that I dreamed about myself telling him. Well, I could tell him the next day, couldn't I?

* * *

I snuggled myself into my pillow which sadly enough wasn't as soft as I had remembered it but it still was warm and comfortable. Rubbing my nose deeper into the material I breathed in and wondered if Tama used a new laundry detergent. Somehow it smelled like a manly aftershave or something similar. I sighed as my blanket tightened around me and I tried to fight against the fact that I slowly started to awake. I wanted to dwell in this feeling some more. It had been weeks since I had slept that well! I rumbled my discomfort as my eyes slowly wanted to open and I shifted my body until I was lying on my back, staring at my ceiling. My pillow beside me made a light sound before it rolled away from me.

"Huh?" I blinked a few times more. This was not my ceiling.

I looked to the side and saw a man lying on his back, his face was directed to the opposite wall, so he was looking away from me.

"What the-" I propped myself up on both of my arms. To say I was confused was an understatement. Why was I in Goku's bed? How did that happen?!

As fast as I could I stumbled out of the bed, trying to disentangle the blanket around my legs. My shuffling obviously trigged for Goku to wake up as well, as he reached with his arm to the side of the bed I had been lying on until seconds ago.

"Chi?" he mumbled before he saw me pressing myself against the nearest wall, hair probably standing in every direction, eyes wide in shock.

"Uhm...that...uhm..." I stammered nervously as I watched him sit up and rubbing his cheeks tiredly. "Sorry for the intrusion!" I yelled as I stormed off. My face felt as if the skin would burn! I felt so freaking embarrassed!

What a way to start this year's Christmas!


	7. Sudden anger

**Chapter 7 – Sudden anger**

"What is that?" I questioned my father who gave me a simple white envelope before he sat down beside me. I was just about to enjoy my freshly brewed coffee first thing in the morning. The last days had been exhausting and I was glad that today was going to be New Years and most of the staff was on a holiday to visit their family and friends. So it was quiet in the house and I just wanted to have every minute to myself.

"Bulma gave it to me." Dad simply answered before he rubbed his tired eyes and sipped on his own coffee. Ever since Bulma had started to use Goku and me as models, father actually had the first reservations for the upcoming year. So he had been busy ever since. I was glad that this marketing crap worked – although I still couldn't figure out why it was so important to have a **real** married couple as a model...

Opening the envelope I was greeted by a few familiar greenish banknotes.

"What is that?" I wanted to know again.

"Your bonus."

"My bonus? Wait...I'm actually getting paid?"

He chuckled lightly as he patted my head lovingly. "It still is a job, right?"

"Yeah, but the payment was the financial support **you** get. There never was any need for me to be paid; I am living here for free after all." I looked at the amount of money, not really understanding what was happening.

"It was Goku's suggestion." My father shrugged his shoulders. "He wanted you to feel comfortable, I guess. He's really considerate."

I could taste a sudden bitterness on my tongue at that statement. Why would he want me to get paid? Now it really felt like some kind of prostitution...what a great partner I got there.

"Considerate?" I spat. "He's giving me money in order for me to be around him, Dad. Does that ring a bell?"

"Don't lower yourself on that level, he's not treating you as a...you know what I mean!" Cute. My father actually tried to sound angry and was not even able to say the word "whore". I just made a grimace as I looked at him.

"You start lecturing me now? Really? After 30 years? Give up." With that I stood up and stomped right over to the room of the guy in question. In a rather forceful way I crashed into his personal space only to find it empty. The yell I had prepared died on my lips. Where was he when I needed him to get my anger out? A growl escaped my lips as I turned around and scanned the whole house for the spiky haired.

"Goku!" He was not in the fitness room.

"Goku?!" Okay, he was not in the kitchen.

"Goku!" Perfect! Not sitting on the toilet as well.

"Where the heck are you? Goku!" Closing a window I had to admit he was not in the garden either.

"Come out! Now!" I stomped into the bathroom which magically was fogged by hot steam. Haha! Found him! I gritted my teeth as I finally was able to make my anger room.

"Goku!" I yelled again only to finally have him look at me in absolute confusion. His hands were in his wet hair, trying to rinse off the last traces of soap.

"Uh...Chichi?!" he stepped back as he looked at me through the glass of the shower.

"You!" I pointed the envelope at him. "What the heck is this? Huh? Why telling Bulma to pay me extra money! My payment conditions are different from yours!" Well, I thought they had to be. I just presumed it.

"Chichi..." his hands were now signalizing me to calm down. "I don't really get what you mean..."

"This!" I showed him the money. "You told Bulma to give it to me. But I don't need something like that to fulfill my job correctly! Don't think money alone is making me comfortable! Do I look like a random bitch to you?"

"No I..."

"I can make myself feel comfortable as long as I want to, okay? I don't need that, so take it back! In fact **this** is making me **uncomfortable**!" I waved around the money. "We agreed to be allies and that is enough for me, got that! You idiot!"

"Well, I can see that you're not that easily shaken..." he laughed lightly. I didn't really get him, to be honest. If I hadn't realized what I had been doing? Absolutely. So I just said what I wanted to say.

"Remember that! I say what I want, I do what I want! I decided to go through with this marriage and I don't need anyone, especially you, to give me money for that!" I crossed my arms in satisfaction as I was finally able to tell him my mind.

"Alright, alright." He admitted defeat with a sigh. "So...if you didn't come in here in order to join me, mind if I finish taking my shower?" he grinned boyishly and I blinked a few times as I slowly started to recognize that I had been disturbing him. The water droplets on his whole body slowly made their way down. My eyes traveled from his face down to his feet. His manhood was clearly in view and my head snapped up, cheeks red.

"Uhm..." I had to stay cool now, I told myself. I turned around robotically as I left him. "F-Finish, finish!" I stammered. "Don't mind me! I just came in here to tell you." I left the envelope with the money in the sink and closed the door behind me as I stood in the hallway again.

Slithering down the wall I hid my face behind my hands and whimpered at my own forcefulness. The image of him was probably burned into my head forever...


	8. Sudden nervousness

_**Chapter 8 – Sudden nervousness**_

I checked myself in the mirror, mesmerized by what I saw. Well, makeup really did a great job when applied correctly, right? I somehow was me but I looked like a totally different person. Well, my hair was done too, so of course I would look differently. But the more I scanned myself in the mirror and my eyes went from my face down to the gown I wore, I suddenly had my sour look back on my face. This dress was heavy! I felt like a cupcake covered in masses of white frosting. A big bow at the back completing this look of ridiculousness.

"Ah, you look absolutely beautiful!" Bulma clapped her hands in delight as she came back in to check on me.

"This is heavy..." I whined as I grabbed the fabric of the dress and tried to pull it up. I couldn't walk!

"Well, beauty needs sacrifices." She wisely scolded me as she rearranged the veil on my head.

"Ow!" I blurt out as she tugged on my hair. I sighed distressed. Luckily this was only a fake marriage. When I was going to get **really** married I would chose my dress on my own and it wouldn't look like this!

"Well, ready?" Bulma smiled at me while squeezing my arm reassuringly. I just nodded professionally. Let's get this job done!

Once I stepped out of the room – more like I popped out of it – I was greeted by "Aw's" and "Oh's" and "You look georgous!" from any corner. My father had tears in his small eyes and I had to gulp in a little lump in my throat. I had to remind myself, this was **not** real! I took his outstretched hand and caressed the back of it with my thumb as good as I could.

"Dad." I reminded him. "Don't get too emotional. This is just a job."

"I know, sweety. I know." He brushed away the tears. "I just wished your mother could have seen you like that."

I breathed in deeply, trying not to get swept away by everything. "Dad, I wouldn't have wanted her to see me like that. She wouldn't have liked the dress at all." I tugged at the veil before my face which felt like a fly screen. I absolutely hated it!

"Look here!" the photographer suddenly yelled and my Dad and I looked at him, a professional smile plastering our faces. We changed a few positions and the smaller man jumped around, every now and then taking a shot.

"Makeup check!" Bulma suddenly interrupted and I was glad for the break. The lights were making me hot and dizzy. I sweated like crazy under these masses of cloth. The makeup artist ran towards us and threw another layer of powder on my face.

Oh you thought this was my wedding day? Sorry to disappoint you. This was just a photo shoot. In fact, the real ceremony was planned two weeks from now.

"Get the groom!" Bulma bellowed another command and I looked towards the opened door where Goku stepped in, dressed in a white suit. He looked as unhappy as I while trying to get accustomed to his bow tie.

"Bulma, this is too tight. I can't breathe." He pouted like a little child but got ignored by Bulma.

"Well, beauty needs sacrifices." I whispered towards him as soon as he stood near enough to hear me. The look he gave me was enough to make me laugh out loud.

"Not you too..." he closed his eyes before shaking his head.

"Hey, we're on the same side." I scolded him. "I look like a big wrapped up cupcake covered by a fly screen."

"Hmm, I like cupcakes." He smiled as he pulled me close to his side, making me gasp at the sudden movement. The sound of another photo taken got me out of this stance again. Somehow I had the feeling something like that had happened before...

"Perfect!" the photographer complimented us and I smacked Goku's chest with my bouquet – don't worry, it was just plastic.

"Stop doing that!" the blush on my face was hopefully hidden behind the layers of makeup. The moment he had grabbed me I had seen him before me again. In the shower. Butt naked.

"Sorry, sorry." He grinned as he rubbed the space my fake bouquet had hit him. "I couldn't help it, you looked too cute."

"S-Stop blurting out the first thing that comes to your head!" I had the feeling my heart was just about to explode.

"It just didn't come to my head." Goku defended his comment calmly as we repositioned ourselves for the next picture. "I had thought so from the beginning."

_Boom!_ And my heart exploded.

"Goku, could you take the veil and lift it over her head?" Bulma advised as she looked at the screen of the photographer's laptop. Each picture he took was automatically viewed by her.

"Okay!" he simply agreed before he grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. I just gazed down; I didn't want to see his face. I felt awfully embarrassed as I saw his hands grapping the fabric. He slowly raised it up, up, up and the sound of the camera accompanied his movement with each snap, snap, snap. At some point I couldn't help myself but look up. My breath got caught up in my lungs as I saw the loving gaze in his eyes. Woah, he was good at pretending, wasn't he? The veil was gone from my face and I felt his palm cup my cheek before a slight pull brought my forehead against his. By now the sound of the camera was drowned out and I couldn't hear anything anymore except his and my heartbeat. I wondered...we were still having a shoot, right? This was all for the camera, right? So why was I feeling nervous all of a sudden?! I felt myself tilting my head – or was he doing it? The heat of his lips was near mine and I realized that I had closed my eyes for a while now. Woah, woah, woah!

What was happening!? Why wouldn't he stop?

Why wouldn't** I** stop?!

A slight brush on my lips was finally able to get me out of my trance and I pushed him back forcefully. A hand covered my mouth and I looked at him with wide and shocked eyes. Goku looked at me neutrally. No anger, no surprise, no disappointment.

So, how come that his facial expression was making me even more nervous?

"And we're done!" Bulma jumped up in clear happiness, loosening the atmosphere and taking me out of Goku's gaze. Obviously nobody had noticed that I had pushed him back. "Great job everyone! Thank you!"

I bowed slightly in order to signalize him I would leave before I stormed past him. His hand on my wrist held me back and I turned around. He didn't look at me but at his hand which caressed my wrist lightly. He only said two words before he released me and I could go back into my room and change into my favorite bunny pants. My heart was pounding like crazy and the feeling of his touches were still lingering everywhere on my body. We haven't been together for long, but the longer we were with each other the more I ignored my own rules I had given him the first time. He knew. He knew I would at some point cross the line with him. For god's sake we were old enough! I knew that, too! But I had believed I could do it. I could treat it as a job, I could treat him as an ally, I could stay with him for 5 years in a platonic way. But I couldn't...

The way my body reacted to him was too much.

And he knew...

"Be ready." I could hear him in my head again.

I refused to come out of my room for the next three days as I was too afraid to face him again.


	9. Sudden depression

**Chapter 9 – Sudden depression**

The number on my scale went up. Again. I pinched my chubby belly and poked a few times into it, seeing how the mass wobbled as soon as I did so. I hated myself the most at exact that moment. I eyed my scale again and the digital number slowly faded away as it went into standby modus. Stomping harshly on the machine I woke it up again and repeated the same routine, but this time without any clothes on.

The number did not change.

I swore I was about to scream the whole house down if anybody thought about talking to me now.

"Hey Sweety, what are you doi – "

"GET OUUUUUUUT!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs as I threw anything which was within my grasp towards my father, hitting his head with soap, shampoo, toothpaste and antiperspirant. I panted as I looked at the now once more neatly closed door of my personal bathroom.

"For god's sake, knock before you enter!" I scolded him, not caring that I had the same habit as him. This probably had something to do with genes. But when I did that, it was obviously totally different! Because it was me and that had to be reason enough.

"I'm sorry!" his muffled voice from the other side answered and I heard him shuffle away. He probably had seen that I had been weighing myself and knew the only option to survive was to flee. I started to redress and loudly stomped through the house with my current mood which screamed with the intent to kill. Mumbling to myself I sat down in the kitchen on my usual spot and took a big gulp of my coffee, a big plate full of self-made cookies right before me.

I was depressed because I had gained weight and the only thing I could do was eat sweet stuff.

Just to make things clear: I **knew** that this was the reason I had gained weight. I **hated** myself because I knew. And I **detested** myself due to the fact that I **hated** myself because I **knew** what I was doing wrong.

Did that make any sense? Probably not. But I still hated myself and I couldn't help but eat because I did.

I was so angry that it didn't even bother me when Goku tried approaching me. It was hard feeling sexual tension when you thought of yourself as the most unattractive being on the whole world.

"Hey Chichi!" he greeted me as if nothing had happened three days ago. I eyed him furiously as I bit into another cookie loudly. I felt a few crumbs on my lips and didn't bother to remove them. I was unattractive; I was allowed to behave unattractively. Period.

"I haven't seen you the last days. What happened?" He questioned me as he tried to steal a cookie. I slapped his hand away and hissed as I pulled the plate closer to my chest. This. Was. Mine!

He just pouted cutely. "You don't share, do you?"

"What do you want?" I ignored his pout perfectly. Being bitchy once in a while felt really good. I always believed that each person has two faces, minimum! And each personality needs the space to unfold itself.

"In a bad mood, huh." He realized as he titled his head. If he saw then why wouldn't he just leave me alone? "Why?"

"I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm unsuccessful, I don't know what to do with me and I hate myself. Now leave me alone and let me eat!"

"You're...what?"

"Fat, ugly, unsuccessful, depressed and fat!" Why would I even answer him yet repeat it?!

"Uhm, you said 'fat' twice..."

"I KNOW!" I cried before my head crashed down on the table. My hair hid my head from his stare as I felt the cold material of the table on my forehead. I somehow wanted to cry but I couldn't. I wasn't sad enough, so to say. I felt his uneasiness and sadly smiled to myself. No man knew how to handle a woman when she was depressed over herself.

"Well... I don't know why you would think that, but you're neither of what you just said."

"I gained 8 pounds." I answered monotonously.

"That's not much...is it?"

"It's 3,5 kg."

"That's not much...is it?" he repeated unsurely.

"It's enough." I whimpered.

"But it's not enough to see." His voice was more steady now.

"It doesn't matter if it's visible or not. I'm ugly with or without the extra weight." I didn't want to feel better by his words. I didn't allow me to.

He sighed loudly and I felt him sit down beside me with his arms crossed in front of him on the table. I could feel the heat of his skin near my head.

"Look, I don't know why you would think you're ugly, because you're not."

"You're just saying that because Bulma gave you a crash-course in 'how to be an understanding husband'." I turned my head and looked at him through my hair.

"No, I'm saying that because that's what I think." He gazed warmly at me. "You looked beautiful in that dress, you know." He grinned boyishly.

"I had masses of makeup layers on my face and my hair had been done by a pro. I just looked good because of the paint and the hairspray."

His head sunk as he sighed another time. "It's really tough to cheer you up." He admitted.

"It's normal, I'm a woman."

"..."

"An unsuccessful woman." I just kept continuing to badmouth me. "And I'm turning 30 soon."

"Okay, that's enough!" he suddenly sat straight before he grabbed my shoulders, made me look at him and shook my body back and forth. "Stop dragging yourself down!" he demanded. "From what I see you're a good woman who doesn't even look her age!"

"No, that just hurts me even more. You're confirming I'm old." I pouted unaesthetic. He shook me a little more and forced my head to seesaw.

"Oh, for god's sake, Chi!" he slapped my cheeks lightly and squished my face. "How long have you been all cooped up in here? When was your last time outside these walls?"

"Five weeks ago." I managed to say as he still squished my face.

"What have you been doing until now?"

"Nothing much." I sadly realized and suddenly wondered if he wanted to cheer me up or make me feel worse?!

"Alright, we're going out. Now!" his hands left my face and he grabbed my wrist. "And you seriously have to get rid of these pants!" he added as he eyed my attire and dragged me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I weakly wanted to know as I managed to grab another cookie and put it into my mouth. He saw what I was doing and without another word took the other half of the cookie which was sticking out between my lips, broke it off and ate it himself. I watched him chew with wide eyes.

Who would have thought that when it came to Goku's second personality it would be like this? I became a bitch and he got...manly?

"Out." He suddenly said and I remembered that I had given him a question to answer. "We're going out." With that he pushed me into my room and closed the door behind me. "Change." Was all he said from the other side of the door and I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was uncombed, I still hat crumbs on my cheeks, my belly stuck out and my favorite pants looked ugly on me. I almost cried.

"Do we really have to go?!" I whined as I felt another wave of a depression crashing over me. "I don't want others to see me..."

The door opened again and Goku looked at me with hard eyes. "Either you change yourself or I'm going to do it."

I jumped back in surprise. "You wouldn't..."

"Chi, we've gotten to know each other but you nearly know **all** me." He flashed me a toothy grin. "Do you want to?"

I gulped before I regained my composer and pushed him out of my room again. "I can do it myself!"

With that I turned towards my closet and opened up the doors.

Half an hour later I had changed into my fifth outfit and was still unsatisfied by my looks. Now I really felt the tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Goku..." I couldn't help myself and cry for him as I didn't know what to do anymore. When he opened the door I sat on the ground in between the masses of my clothes. Judging his facial expression I must have looked worse than before.

"What the..." was all he could say before he sat down beside me, his eyes glued to the chaos I had created. My body leaned automatically towards his shoulder and I sniffled. "Do we really have to go out?" I wanted to know again and received a sigh from him before his arm encircled my back and his cheek landed on my head.

"Bunny pants, coffee and cookies?" he suggested and I nodded violently as I hugged him back.

"Please..." I pleaded and smiled slightly as I felt his mouth put a kiss on the crown of my head.

Once I was depressed I got pretty docile, it seemed. I let him make use of the situation as a thank you for letting me have my way.

The next day I challenged my scale once more. My brow twitched angrily as the number went up again. 9 pounds. Yeah, I **knew **why, so nobody had to tell me! With a furious yell I took the machine and threw it out of the window. Huffing I flipped my hair back and ignored the surprised screams from outside. To scale, no depression.

End of discussion.

I had enough problems in my life; I didn't need more than that!


	10. Sudden statement

_A/N: Hello all!_

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews! I'm glad you like this kind of easy going story line. As I said, these snippets make it easy for me to just keep on writing. I enjoy it! Just so you know, I've never really stopped writing although I know that "Dragonball" is not as popular anymore as other manga or anime (such as Naruto). I just wasn't sure if posting them would reach others.  
_

_But I'm happy that there as still readers out there who like to read stories about Chichi and Goku (although they ARE old! :D )_

_Thank you very much for your support *deep bow*_

_On with the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Sudden statement**

The dress was tight. Oh boy, it was tight! I knew I had gained weight but I hadn't imagined it would be that uncomfortable! The corsage of the dress basically squeezed the fat into my guts and pressed the air out of my lungs. I was going to faint. I knew it, I wouldn't be able to last long! Hopefully this ceremony wouldn't take much time and the priest would hurry up and than we would finally be finished with this phase of the job!

"Uhm, Chi?" Lunch beside me patted my shoulder gently. When I had seen her this morning I had squeezed the air out of **her lungs** because I had been hugging her too hard. But I guess I looked worse now.

"Yeah?" I was able to wheeze out.

"Are you okay? Your skin looks a bit...weird. Do you have to throw up?"

"No." I answered as I tried a smile. To be honest it was the opposite. I was hungry!

"Nervous?" she wanted to know and I couldn't help but laugh awkwardly.

"Lunch, I'm going to marry someone for money. I had sworn to myself I would never do that again after everything that had happened to me with Yamcha but I still do. I'm nervous, hungry, I can't breathe and I still wonder if I'm doing the right thing."

"Do you doubt your decision?"

"No, I wanted to help my father. But...marriage?" I scratched my forehead absentmindedly. "It feels too extreme."

"But it is only temporarily." Lunch stated as she took my hand before I could ruin my makeup completely. "And everything new feels strange at the beginning. Wait until you're accustomed to it. Maybe it is not going to be that bad. Goku seems nice."

"Yeah..." I wondered about that as well as I remembered how he had warned me to be ready on the day of the photo shoot. I felt my nervousness double up. Oh boy! I wasn't ready at all!

"Lunch...I think I need to puke after all..." I placed my hands on my belly. The dress made it impossible for me to bend over and I breathed in as well as I could in order to stop my bile from coming up.

The door beside us opened suddenly and Bulma came in, pressing one finger against an earplug. She talked to someone through her headset. "Everybody be ready. The bride's coming now." Her eyes landed on me and a warm smile covered her face. "Chichi! You look absolutely amazi – wait." She interrupted herself as she circled me with a finger on her chin. "Did you gain wait?"

I rolled my eyes. Did she have to ask like that? "I did." I admitted sullen. "But the dress is still fitting. I'm just not allowed to breathe."

"Well, be sure to smile naturally once the cameras are on you. Got that?." Bulma smiled professionally and I half smiled back. I knew what I had to do; she didn't have to tell me.

"I'll go ahead." Lunch pointed towards the door with her thumb before she squeezed my hand reassuringly. "See you."

My mind screamed for her not to leave me alone but she was gone already.

"Well then!" Bulma pushed me out of the room a minute later. "No more time, no more time! Let's go!"

I sighed as I took the outstretched hand of my father who – of course – had tears in his eyes again. I shook my head. I capitulated. Let him be. I didn't want to argue anymore. It didn't matter anyway.

The big saloon in our house was beautifully decorated and I couldn't help myself but ogle at every detail I saw. I stopped gazing at the decorations once my eyes landed on Goku who obviously waited for me in his tuxedo. Crap. He looked absolutely stunning. It became harder to breathe.

My father beside me patted the back of my hand which clutched his arm. "Sweety, you're hurting me."

"Sorry!" I loosened my firm grip and stumbled over my dress lightly. The guests stopped breathing and I laughed awkwardly to assure them I was fine. I couldn't have fallen over anyway, the corsage kept me upright. I literally could feel Bulma's eyes slicing me in two half due to my faux pas. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Everybody makes mistakes! Sorry, that was my first try! I wasn't familiar with being a bride!

Once I could grab Goku's outstretched hand and felt his warm palm encircle my fingers I was sure it wouldn't take me long now to pass out.

"You alright?" he whispered to me gently.

"Sure!" I squeaked in a voice which was two octaves higher than it normally was. What the heck was wrong with me?! I evaded his smiling face as I fixated the priest. The elder man's hands were shaking as much as my legs and it took him ages to open up that damn book! He signed us all to sit down and I had trouble to manage these ridiculous layers of tulle, not to mention the fact that this corsage forbade me to sit down at all! The bow on my back made it additionally impossible to lean back. Hell couldn't be worse than that, could it?! Once I got it all done I was lucky that nobody from the guests saw my face. I was sure I was grimacing right now. I could tell because the priest stopped talking nervously every time he eyed me.

The dress was getting uncomfortable as time went on. And once I had to say the magical words "I do" Goku squeezed my hand to take me out of my trance. We exchanged the rings – I took the wrong hand at the beginning what made everybody laugh – and viola! The deal was done!

Almost.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said to Goku in a dither and my eyes went wide. Wait, what? We were really doing the **whole** thing?

"I've told you to be ready." Goku whispered as he suddenly cradled my face and pulled my body towards his chest. He was talking about the kiss?! What had I been imagining?

Judging by his chuckle he could read my thoughts. "What have you thought what I meant? Tst, tst." He scolded jokingly as he exactly **knew** what I had been thinking about! "You have a dirty mind."

And before I could fiercely disagree, his lips landed on mine, stopping me from saying anything at all. The pressure was light at first but then he deepened the kiss it and I felt myself melt into his touch. He tasted like mint and I tilted my head as his mouth came down a second time and a third time and – we still had an audience, right? I ended the fourth kiss as I stepped back with a beet red face.

"That makes it official now." Goku stated as he gazed into my eyes and circled my figure with his right arm. "You're mine."

"What?" my voice was three octaves higher now as I felt him hug me even more before he suddenly bend down and lifted me up. With ease he carried me on his arm and out of the hall with everybody cheering for us. My mind was going in circles. What had he meant with that? Why would he say I was his now? We just were allies, nothing more. I didn't get it anymore and I couldn't wiggle myself free and question him because I felt Bulma nonverbally refuse me to do so. I wasn't allowed to make a scene? Oh...my poor temper.

I bit my lip until it hurt and endured him carrying me with a forced smile on my face as soon as somebody came to congratulate us. I needed to ask him afterwards.

I just had to!

But before that I needed to get out of this tight dress!

"Could we make another photo? You're such an adorable couple!"

Once I was finally allowed to...


	11. Sudden confession

_A/N:_

_Guys, I'm glad you like what I've written for you so far :) _

_I'm actually not really happy with this chapter, but I will upload it either way. I was able to write the information down I wanted to. So have fun reading it although it's not the best one! _

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Sudden confession**

My feet hurt. Those shoes were torturing me and I felt my ball being squeezed by the hard fabric as my feet had started to swell up. I winced in pain silently as I tried to wiggle my toes a little. Oh for god's sake when was I allowed to undress already?! First the dress, now the shoes...what was coming next? I could hear my jogging pants desperately crying for me...

In fact I heard myself cry for them already.

"You okay?" a warm hand squeezed mine lightly and I narrowed my eyes into tiny slits as I eyed my now officially new made husband. Oh, I haven't forgotten. Of course I haven't. I still needed to have an ax with him!

Do you know what it feels like when you realize the moment you become a bitch? It's like a door unlocking inside of you and every word you say afterwards is meant to be unfriendly and hurtful. You know it's wrong but you still do it because you fucking don't care! I exactly felt that kind of feeling as Goku looked at me innocently.

"No, I'm not!" I hissed as I yanked my hand back. "You and I need to talk!"

"Uh...about what?" he scratched the back of his head. "You sound kind of angry."

"Oh do I?" I huffed. "You damn know what I – !"  
"And Bulma's looking." He interrupted me and I peered at the blue haired woman who made with her hand a rather threatening gesture. I obviously had been too loud. I gulped as I didn't want my head to be cut off from my shoulders. And I was absolutely sure Bulma's nails were sharp enough so that she actually could do it with her thumb only.

I turned towards Goku and sent him my most angelic smile while my eyes glared at him in blood thirst. "Listen. I'm tired and I want to leave. Right now."

"You're leaving your own wedding reception before your last guests do?"

"No, **the both of us** leave this wedding reception before others do. Read it from my lips: I have to get out of this dress! And it's your obligation to help me out as my ally!" I ignored the ambiguity of my words as I continued. "And once we're gone we absolutely need. To. Talk!"

Goku leaned forward as he whispered into my ear. "I gladly accept your invitation but what about Buls?"

I bit my tongue as I ignored his comment. I knew he would get my words wrong. Wait a minute...was I actually blushing? "I'm sure she knows how to handle the situation. She's good in making up lies." I barely managed to get my act together.

"What are you two whispering about?" my father suddenly shuttered loudly as he patted Goku's back forcefully; making his upper body whip forward with each slap he received. Where had he come from? I hadn't seen his round figure approach us at all!

"Dad..." I half smiled at him hoping he would get the hint to leave us alone again. I nonverbally even tried to tell him I was just about to go. I hoped he would hear me mentally screaming at him to distract the rest so that we – especially me – could sneak away.

"Ah, I'm so glad the two of you get along well. I wouldn't have survived knowing Chichi hated her husband." He simply grinned before he took another big gulp from his beer and almost drank all of it in one go. With the back of his hand he got rid of the froth that hung in his mustache and burped. Oh goodness, he was drunk. If possible I shrunk even more and tried to hide myself behind an invisible wall. I was ashamed. Instead of distracting the others we had most of their attention on us now! Great, just great!

"Hey Goku! Drink with me! You're my son now, part of the family! We have to celebrate it!"

"Dad, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm getting tired and want to leave. Goku was just about to escort me outside." I hit my stupidly smiling husband with my hurting foot under the table and got his shin successfully. Before he could even think about uttering a sound of pain he saw me glaring at him.

"Y-yeah." He agreed as he turned towards my father again rubbing his leg. "Although I would gladly clink glasses with you; **my wife** wants to retire. It was a long day after all."

I could swear he said 'my wife' with that certain undertone on purpose. So he **knew** what I wanted to discuss with him! Oh, that man was wicked!

"Ah, too bad! But I understand." My father grinned at me with his red cheeks. "Your mother was the same."

"Well then." I tugged at Goku's sleeve as I stood up. My feet were killing me! "Dad, I leave the guests in your care." With that I started to stalk out of the room pulling Goku right behind me.

As soon as we were out of sight I kicked those shoes off me, not caring to look where they landed.

"Ah, finally..." I sighed as I stretched and wiggled my toes and felt the carpet underneath me.

"Your feet?" Goku questioned beside me and I captured him looking at me worriedly while his hands vanished inside his pockets.

"You have absolutely no idea..." I explained as I enjoyed the freedom some more.

"So...you wanted to talk?" Goku brought me back to reality as we started to walk side by side.

"I do!" I stopped as I positioned myself right in front of him. "Listen! I think you're misunderstanding the purpose of this wedding suddenly! I'm only doing this for my father. So don't say stuff like 'Oh, you're mine now!' "I tried to imitate his deep voice. "Because obviously I'm not!"

And it might give me ideas! A women's heart is so easily manipulated...and I didn't want to experience it again. It didn't end well the first time. For me.

"We agreed to be allies, didn't we?"

"We did." He nodded, not really showing any kind of guilt. "But nonetheless you're mine now."

"Grr...!" I ruffled my hair and probably destroyed my hairdo completely. "There you go again! Why do you say that?"

"Why are you having a problem with it? I'm yours as well now. It's not like I'm lying. We've talked about it before." Goku shrugged his shoulders. "And I like you, Chichi. I really do. And I don't mind staying like this with you."

I sighed audibly as I forbid my heart to accelerate. "Well it's not like I hate you!" I admitted. "But this and that are two types of things!"

"If it's bothering you so much then why did you enjoy kissing me?"

"That - !" I pointed my index finger at his face reproachfully. "That is something **completely** different!"

Shit, I didn't deny that I enjoyed it! I bit my lip. Maybe he hadn't really heard it.

"I think we're compatible. Give it a try! I enjoyed kissing you as well, you know."

God damn it, he **had** heard it!

"And to be specific, we had agreed to get married for real in the past."

I inhaled some air as I wanted to say something but his last statement caught me by surprise and I held my breath for a second. "We did what?"

"You might not remember it, but about twenty years ago we promised each other to get married."

I shook my head as I tried to search my memory. In the back of my head there was something but I was sure that memory was about Yamcha. "No...that's not true because I haven't promised that to you..." He looked at me calmly and nodded his head in confirmation. "No wait. I did? That was...you?!"

"That was me." Goku started to walk again and I tried to follow him with fast steps as I grabbed the tulle of my dress and ran after him. "But I knew you wouldn't remember. You had not recognized me the moment we met again, I don't mind it."

"But I always thought that had been another boy!" No, that was not what I wanted to say. "Uh...I mean...how should I recognize you after twenty years? People change physically when they're getting older!"

My mind was spinning right now. That confession came out of nowhere!

"Ah, don't concern yourself with it! This job is more or less a way for us to keep that promise, don't you think?" he grinned at me happily. I just closed my eyes and shook my head shortly, not really understanding the conversation anymore. Somehow too much information just got thrown into my face. My anger was long gone.

"But we've been young then. We probably promised each other that without really knowing what it meant! It's not like we've been in love with each other then!" I laughed unsurely, as I tried to make a joke. Yes, I tried! But judging his facial expression I failed. "...right?" I inclined my neck what only made my joke worse.

"Actually..." he started and my face went pale.

Oh god no! Don't tell me he actually had...? Ever since...? Oh please no, no, no, no!

"...I had believed it was something to eat." He admitted as he scratched his head in his usual manner. "Guess I was wrong!"

I felt relief wash over me. If he had told me now he actually had loved me ever since I had no idea how to respond to that! As we suddenly came to a stop I noticed he had escorted me to my room just as promised. His hand brushed a strain of hair behind my ear and I felt embarrassed by his gesture. I wasn't sure if we actually had cleared the misunderstanding between us...had I successfully told him to stop saying certain things in the future? I frowned as he suddenly kissed my cheek lightly.

The press of his lips on my skin brought me back to reality and I flinched in shock.

"You know I might not have understood it in the past but I guess I actually fell in love with you then."

"Uhm..." I stammered in fear. Oh no, here it came!

"Maybe I still am." He shrugged his shoulders for the third time.

And he said it!

"Uhm..." I still stammered. Help! My mouth wasn't working!

"Well, good night." He smiled at me as I wouldnt answer him anymore, turned around and suddenly left.

"Uhm..." my voice echoed through the empty hallway.

"Uhm..." I opened my room and leaned my back against the wooden surface once it was closed.

"Uhm..." I slid down to the ground and buried my nose between my knees.

"Uhm..." I had no idea what to do as I felt my cheeks flame up.

Was I actually...really happy?

"Uhm...!"


	12. Sudden want

**Chapter 12 – Sudden want**

I stared at it intensely. Again. With a cup of freshly brewed coffee in my left hand I gazed at this golden band wrapped around my finger from every possible angle. How could such a little thing mean so much? People see it and look at you in a certain and knowing way. Remove it and the atmosphere changes once you're not seen as a newlywed by others. I didn't get it. It was just a simple ring! But surprisingly enough that ring even looked more meaningful than other ones although it basically wasn't.

"Chichi!" I heard George's cheerful voice greet me from behind and I flinched as I felt caught in the act. "Or should I call you Miss Son instead now? Where is your other half?"

I turned my head and rolled my eyes as I didn't answer him while hiding my hand. I reduced his question to a rhetorical one and I didn't have to answer those, did I? And just because I was married now didn't especially mean I needed Goku beside me 24/7. It wasn't so at the beginning, and it wouldn't be now, five months later. In fact I hadn't seen him that much since his confession anyway. Probably because I tried evading him...I chewed my bottom lip. Honestly, I had no idea how to react.

I sipped my coffee in silence until a plate of pancakes was placed in front of me. I smiled at George who winked at me. He was forgiven instantly; I couldn't stay angry at him if he fed me. And his pancakes definitely were the best!

"It's your birthday soon. Anything special you want?"

"Hmm..." I hummed as I swallowed a bite of the food down. "Good question. I haven't really thought about it."

"Why not?" George cleaned his hands on the cloth hanging from his hips before he leaned his elbow on the countertop and looked at me with a frown. "You're turning 30."

I snorted. "What does age have to do with that? Just because I'm turning 30 doesn't mean I'm starting to think or act differently. I just want to have a life which is not decided by others." I took another bite from the pancakes, savoring the taste before I further explained. "Unfortunately I wasn't really successful until now, but at least I still try to make the best out of the situation, right? That's what life is about, isn't it? It spits in your face and you just clean it off and keep on going! Everybody has his own way handling life. And mine is adapting to it."

Okay, I wasn't even convincing myself with that lame explanation. Let's be honest: My life sucked, I was bad at handling it and I felt like the biggest loser ever. The only things left I had right now were my big mouth and my bad temper.

I sighed as I set my fork down and turned fully towards George who looked really pifitul at me. I hated pity more than anything. I didn't need it; I could do very well without it!

"Listen, George. Just because I want something doesn't mean I can get it just like that." I snipped with my finger. "You do have to work for the things you want, you know. Why do you think did I leave home in the first place? Up to that point I never was allowed to decide anything for myself. It was always somebody else who decided for me. I don't hate working, you know? I enjoy it. And it was fun!"

"But aren't you working right now as well?"

My hand massaged the root of my nose as I exhaled audibly; the weight of the ring still felt awkward. "Do I? It doesn't feel like working... And why is it that I have the constant feeling it was all just a set up to bind me to Goku? I even get called by his surname now, it creeps the hell out of me because I'm just so not used to it! To top it all off I get pressured from every corner, telling me to start loving him for real! Not that it wouldn't be possible..."I mumbled to myself but saw George smirking at me. I blushed as I cleared my throat in embarrassment. "Anyway...getting told to just simply love a person feels wrong! And I still have to get used to...all of this. I can't think of other things right now. Not even a birthday present."

As George opened up his mouth in order to answer me, he unfortunately got interrupted by my father who was just about to show a new couple around the mansion.

"And this is George! He's going to discuss the menu with you later on." Once I saw the happy smiling pair I stood up and excused myself hurriedly. It wasn't appropriate to just sit here and listen to them talking. I bowed slightly and smiled as I greeted the young bride and groom friendly. As soon as she saw me her hand flew to her mouth and she tugged at the sleeve of her husband to get his attention.

"Excuse me!" she shyly talked to me, her voice even higher than I expected. Goodness! How old was this woman? She couldn't have been older than 24!

I smiled my sweetest smile as I inclined my neck. "What is it?"

"Uhm...are you the woman who married...here? I mean..." She fumbled on the fabric of her skirt, clearly embarrassed by her boldness. "Was that you on the flyer with your husband?"

I breathed in deeply, not losing my smile. "Indeed, that was me." I couldn't say it was 'us'. More like I didn't allow myself to say so. "Why do you ask?"

The redness of her cheeks was blinding my eye...For god's sake, that woman was too sweet to **not** like her! "I'm sorry for suddenly asking you that! It was just, that we decided to let our wedding be organized by **Four Seasons Ltd. **because the way you both looked on that flyer was absolutely stunning! It just really caught my heart knowing that an actual couple was the face of this company. Others would just show super models who looked beautiful but didn't just match with each other. But seeing you just made it so much better and real! And I just hope that the both of us will be as happy as you are!" she grabbed the hand of her husband who looked at her warmly. My smile was frozen by now as I listened to her hasty words. "I'm sorry for talking too much!" She squeezed her eyes shut and I had the urge to pat her head reassuringly.

"I don't mind!" I answered her calmly. "I'm sure you will have the best time of your life with each other, starting with his wedding. Please enjoy your stay here and let Mrs. Brief handle everything. I can assure you, she is a genius in that field."

"Thank you very much!" The woman smiled enthusiastically at me before she bowed a bit too deep. Her husband bowed a little as well. Ahhhh...! Their love was killing me! I had the feeling my heart was bleeding me to death!

I excused myself once again before I fled the group. I did a good job there, I knew. But was it alright lying to such a sweet woman? No wait a minute...I stopped my speedy walk. I hadn't actually lied. Everything I said had been true. I placed a hand on my chest and exhaled in relieve.

"Hey Chi! What'cha up to?"

As I lifted my head I stood right in front of Goku who had his cheerful grin on his face. The moment my eyes scanned his features and stopped at his mouth I felt my heart race quicken. I averted my eyes out of instinct and stared at the ground. For god's sake! Ever since his confession I behaved like a fourteen year old teenager! Get a hold of yourself Chichi, you're too old for that stuff!

"I'm doing nothing in particular! What about you?" I answered him as I lifted my head up again, trying to be the adult I was. Once I saw him actually wearing his ring my heart fell down to the ground and stopped beating all together. I had not thought he would wear it at all. I whimpered incoherently. Luckily he hadn't heard that.

"I visited my old friend. He was around and we had not seen each other for long."

"He wasn't at the wedding?" I blurted out.

"No, he couldn't make it." Goku scratched the back of his head boyishly. "He was surprised to see me as a married man. He was sure to get bald if he already wasn't."

I grinned a little, finally calming my heart down. When the both of us talked like that it was easy for me to be normal. He pointed with his thumb into the direction of the garden and leaned his head to the side lightly. "Want to take a walk? It's quite warm outside today."

"I don't know..." Yet I still tried to evade him. The pout he sent me made my legs go jelly.

What was happening to me?!

"Aw come on! We barely have time just for ourselves. We're not even sharing a room!"

Damn right we don't! I wouldn't be able to sleep one wink!

"Well, we're still only married by contract so..." I focused on my toes wiggling inside my sandals.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." He sighed audibly before he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. "Rest assured: I will not pounce on you outside, I just want to talk."

"T-talk?" I had trouble keeping up with his speed. "About what?"

"I'll tell you once we're outside." For god's sake, this man's hand was too strong!

And big!

And warm.

And gentle.

And what did he mean with "pounce on me!?"

Hmm...

How would it actually feel if he touched lower body parts of me with these hands – I punched my face mentally. Where did that thought come from?

I felt said lower body parts tingle...probably my hormones going crazy? Was I sexually frustrated? Pent up? Ah...help! Whoever hears my silent scream! Help!

"Chi?" I blinked a few times as said warm and gentle hand waved before my nose a few times. We already were standing inside the gardens. I hadn't even realized we had already walked that far. "You alright? Feel sick?"

"No!" I denied.

"Your face looks flushed."

"It's the heat!"

"Hmmm really?" he tapped his chin before a smug grin covered his face. "Or is it the fact that it's just the two of us here?"

"Wha-!" I looked at him wide eyed. Was that man teasing me? Really? I laughed unsurely and smacked his shoulder like a buddy. "Why should that be the reason?"

"Because I confessed to you the other day? Remember?"

Yeah...how could I forget? His words keep ringing inside my head ever since!

"Thank you for reminding me..." I huffed as I crossed my arms. "Ever since that day I can't think straight anymore!" I shut my mouth as those words left my body. Shit, I was too honest now.

"Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." He admitted as he came a step closer.

"You damn should be!" I distanced myself from him by that one step again.

"...But you can't stop thinking about it? Eh...I somehow like that." He made another step towards me.

"Well, if your goal was depriving me from my night rest, then I have to congratulate you: you did it." I stepped back again. "Now can we change the topic?"

"I would prefer to deprive you from your night rest with something entirely different." Another step forwards. "But that would be crossing the line now, right?"

"You're crossing a line already by saying stuff like that!" Another step back.

"And what if I do this?" he reached up and cupped my face with his palm gently. The jolt I felt through my body by his touch made my head spin. Before I could smack his hand away he leaned towards my ear and whispered. "The new customers are looking. Maybe you should act along."

"Why do I have the feeling you're enjoying this more than you should?" I couldn't help but pout like a little kid as I felt myself lean into his touch, feeling the stares of others as we played our newlyweds-part. The woman I had talked to just a few moments before was watching us with a certain dreamy look in her eyes. I hated the fact that I actually enjoyed this as well.

My heart betrayed my mind! Damn it!

"Because I do enjoy touching you. Very so." He admitted softly as he butterfly-kissed my cheek, nose, forehead, temple and chin repeatedly.

No lover I ever had had done something like that...For god's sake, this is the stuff girls fall for, isn't it?! When were they going to leave again? My heart wasn't able to last much longer!

Just when I thought that, I felt him move over my lips smoothly and lingering there longer than he had on the other spots. My eyes were looking at him deeply once he pulled away again. "I guess they're gone now." He said, still standing intimately before me. I grabbed his hand and guided it away from my face which probably looked like a ripe tomato by now. I had done it again! Why did I like kissing him so much although I tried to tell myself I did not?

"Well!" Goku suddenly grinned from ear to ear as he looked at me again, overly confident. "That was nice but not the reason I dragged you outside, not that I mind though."

"Who would have thought..."

"Judging how you responded you didn't mind as well, did you?"

The words I mumbled were incoherently and didn't even make any sense.

"Aw come one, Chi. You know you liked it, just say it already. You're cute when you're stubborn but you're even cuter when you're honest."

I felt an arrow being shot through my chest. But I wouldn't admit that so I just growled at him.

"Come on." He nudged me with his elbow playfully. "Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No!"

"Just spit it."

"Just say why you wanted to talk to me in the first place!"

"Only if you're saying you like being kissed by me."

"I'm going back in!" I gritted my teeth in anger but was held back by him again. He hovered before me like an alpha does before his harem. Was he trying to overpower me?

"Say it, Chi. You know I'm right."

"Oh, so you want to hear it? Really?" Now I felt my temper taking over.

He nodded once, pulling me even more towards him.

"I like it, alright? I like the way we kiss, okay? There you have it! I like that we're compatible in a way and I catch myself wishing for us to have met under normal circumstances! Are you satisfied now? Does that make you feel at ease? Turning my life upside down and – not to mention – go against my rules which you – by the way – never took to heart even once?! Sorry for having that wishful thinking since being a little girl that the correct order is falling in love and then get married, not the other way around! It's hard to just do that! Especially as this marriage basically only exists due to business! And just for your information: Although I like you, I do hate you so much right now that you actually push me to say these things out loud I can't even put it on a scale! Now if you would please leave me alone for once I would very much appreciate it!" I wheezed angrily as I glared at him with all my might.

The only answer I got from him was a knowing smile as he released my hand again. I couldn't tell what was going on inside this big head of his but he looked like someone who was satisfied with the things he just had heard.

I had a feeling he would respond to my words in a way which was getting me even more into trouble.

As I basically walked away from Goku with fast and big steps I felt another tingle dwell inside the pits of my stomach: I **wanted** him to respond that way, didn't I?

I wanted him to catch me.

I enjoyed this game of playing tag.

The heck...Was I actually already in love with him?


End file.
